War: Between Family and Planets
by yoyowezy
Summary: The sequel to Captured! After Ichigo's cousins Come to Earth from Cyniclonia they make ger choose between them or her planet. they didn't like her choice so they declared war on earth! Now what will Ichigo and the others do?


**War: Between Family and Planets**

**Chapter 1 Heartaches and Hosts?**

"Koneko-chan are you ok?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I'm not ok. The only family I had that treated me like family just made me choose between them and my planet, then when they didn't like my choice declared war on Earth. Yeah I'm perfectly fine!" Ichigo replied in a harsh tone. Everyone took a step back when she said this. She was so upset that her cat features popped out and her eyes actually turned pink which doesn't happen much. Then she finally yelled, "I'm telling Ji-chan!" then just teleported away. Everyone was confused at first until it dawned on Kisshu that Ichigo was trying to attempt the hardest type of teleporting there was: Planetary Teleportation. What made matters worse was that Ichigo didn't know Cyniclonia's coordinates so she could very well get lost in space. "Pai!" he called, "We need to go to Cyniclonia ASAP!" Pai didn't really understand but the fear and desperation in his adoptive brother's voice was enough to get him going. Taruto heard everything and he wasn't going to be left out although he had no idea what they were trying to do he said, "Hey! Don't leave me here with Ponytail, Blondie, and the girls! I want to come too!" and with that they teleported to their ship.

**With Hikaru and Kaoru**

**Kaoru's POV**

I looked over at my brother with uncertainty in my eyes. He looks over at me as if to say "What". Even though we're Cyniclons we don't need to use telepathy to speak, neither do we need our voices. No one could explain it so they called this skill that only twins had twinslepathy. Anyway back to our conversation. I looked at Hikaru. _"__Well, it's just that I'm wondering if we made the right decision."_ I say.

"_Of course we did. Everyone else will be pleased." _He says.

"_Yes. You're right. I was just over thinking it."_

"_It's cool. Ah look. We're here."_ We were standing right outside of the main base. A big heavy metal door that looked to be a mixture of silver and platinum stood before us. _"We should go in." _I said as I opened the doors and roses flew out at us. _**That's right I forgot about our host status. Well, all I know is that this will be a very interesting war.**_

"Ah~. You're back~." Said our idiotic yet intelligent host king and commander, Tamaki Suoh. "So~? How did it go~? Did your little Strawberry cooperate~?" he asked.

"Nope. We had to declare war on Earth." Hikaru said with a bored expression on his face. It would have looked bored to a normal person that is. When you get as close to Hikaru as I am then you'd know that that feigned boredom actually meant he was hiding his pleasure and mischievousness from everyone else. It looked almost as if he was anticipating this outcome from the start.

"That is extremely unfortunate. I was hoping not to spend more than we intended on our trip to Earth." Said our financial advisor and second in command Kyoya Otori. "Although this is an interesting spectacle on our hands. I wonder how she's going to react."

"She's going to more than likely tell on us." We said in perfect harmony.

"Tell whom Kao-chan?" Now this person here is the oldest one in the group. His name is Mitsukuni Huninozuka. He's 18 years old but acts like he's 5. Don't be fooled by his cute act though. He's a specially trained martial artist that could kill people faster than they could say retreat.

"Tell our Ji-chan most likely." I replied.

"Wait. But isn't your Ji-chan the king of Cyniclonia? How would she get there? As far as I know she doesn't know how to fly our spacecrafts. Let alone find our planet." The only girl in the all male host club Haruhi Fujiyoka asked.

"That's true, but when we were younger we taught her Planetary Teleportation. She doesn't know the coordinates off the top of her head but it's ingrained in her mind. Besides we took her to see Ji-chan all the time." Hikaru answered while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Everyone had this horrified face mixed with shock.

"What you guys didn't underestimate us now did you?" We asked in complete unison while smiling devilishly. Kyoya was right. This will be quite the spectacle of a war.

**With the Brothers**

**Kisshu's POV**

"So Kisshu are you going to tell us why you're so eager to go home?" asked Pai.

"The only grandfather Ichigo has left is her mother's father who was sent back to Cyniclonia after Ichigo's abilities were sealed. When she said that she was telling Ji-chan she teleported to her grandfather. All the way in Cyniclonia." I hurriedly replied. Pai stared at me with a mortified expression. Which is surprising since he never shows any emotion but now's not the time for that. We need to get home and we need to get home quick. "Pai, can you track Ichigo from her cell phone signal?"

"She gets a signal out here in the middle of space? Great service."

"I know right. Wait that's not important! What's important is whether you can't or can."

"I can but you'll have to give a few minutes. Here take the wheel."

"Roger." Pai got up with my cell phone in his hand and I immediately took the wheel to steer the ship. Just who was Ichigo's Ji-chan anyway? He must be really important if he can stop a war. After a little while of driving Pai came back and took over for me. "So Pai," I start to ask. "I don't know how she did it, but she's on Cyniclonia." At stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Is she safe?"

"She should be. She's in the palace."

I completely take in Pai's words and a wave of relief whooshes over me. She's safe. Thank kami she's safe. Don't worry my Koneko-chan. I'm coming for you.

**On Cyniclonia in the Palace **

**Normal POV**

Ichigo found herself in a room made out of what seemed to be marble but looked slightly different but she wasn't sure how. The floor was covered in a velvet purple rug leading to two golden double doors. She walked over and the guards looked at her suspiciously before saying "Halt! Who goes there?" "Momomiya Ichigo.", was her answer. The guards stared at her in disbelief before clearing a path and opening the doors.

**Hey guys! I'm back~! And no I'm not dead. Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I really have no excuse. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review! ; ) NYA~!**


End file.
